loz_risenfandomcom-20200214-history
Len-elan
"Do you think I'm that hero? The one with the goofy hat..?" He looked serious. "...and, while I'm at it, the events in those old books are confusing to follow. It was talking about...alternate timelines....multiple incarnations...genocide!! I guess I just want to know what I'm being dragged into, here." Appearance details Distinguishing features: Scrape-like scar directly under each eye and various scars on body. He has a tattoo covering his chest and shoulder on his left arm with his mantra ("My cause is my own") written in Hylian around his upper arm. He does have other minor tatts on his body, such as Zau'rahel's house insignia. He also has piercings on his ears (small hoop on left ear and studs on both ears). Private: ''during his time as a pet of the Queen of Torduis, she forced a few different marks and piercings on him. The Torduis house insignia is branded on his buttock and he has both pubic and hafada studs. '''Typical attire:' At first, he wears Sheikah-style clothing and basic armor because that is what he's given. He always wears the relic of courage (a triangular-shaped pendant) on a necklace. Later on, he typically wears dark-colored celtic-style pants, shirt, and overshirt. Eventually he wears a set of Malian light armor as well which is black-colored with silver highlights. Biographical details Abilities: Weapons: ''he fights with twin dual scimitars (he named Briz'ue and Bur'jra). He can handle other blades fairly well and...not much else. ''Combat style: ''as an agile duelist, his combat style focuses on flexibility and grace. He aims to parry and counterattack and excels with close-combat. Without his weapons, he is able to wrestle and dodge. He does on occasion use magical charms to enhance power. ''Non-combat notable skills: ''as a Malian, he has naturally heightened senses of hearing and sight. '''Already established relationships:' Pets: (planned, not established): Grizel, a blue roan nokota horse whom he rescues and Cojiro, a blue-colored cuccoo who stalks him from their first meeting and makes him feel uncomfortable. Personality: Character traits:'' coy, conscientious, modest, loyal, mellow, paranoid, stubborn, dependant, impulsive, friendly, clingy ''"-Dere" type: ''dandere - Quiet, shy type. Wants to be social but embarrassed to talk. Friendly and loving once he warms up. ''MBTI type: ''INFP - The healer and dreamer '''Preferences:' Likes: a''pples, sleep, fluffy animals ''Dislikes: ''politics, confrontation, studying ''Turn ons: ''trust, teasing, romance, being lovingly controlled ''Turn offs: ''being ignored or belittled, cruelty, disloyalty '''Health:' Fears/Phobias: ''Sedatephobia (fear of silence), athazagoraphobia (fear of forgetting or being forgotten or ignored) ''Physical disabilities: ''None ''Disorders/Illnesses: ''Complex PTSD resulting in psychogenic, situation-specific amnesia (retrograde amnesia relate to trauma, where one forgets certain events) Background '''Childhood:' From birth: * Len-Elan is the second-born son to Queen Lineer'va, which makes him the Secondboy of Zau’rahel's First House. He had many sisters but can't remember all of their names. * His father, Ilphraen, was the second consort of the Queen. Ilphraen was a High Mage and a very wise man. Len assumed that his dad knew the answer to everything. * Although his parents both loved him, they rarely were able to spend time with him as he was a very needy and energetic child. * He didn't know that he had a brother until he was a toddler. They met when he wandered around and got lost in the royal library. * His older brother, Neer'en, always warned him that it was dangerous for them to be seen together because their mother hated Neer. Despite his warnings, Len was glad that he would still make time for him. * In order to read to Len, Neer would sneak into his room or meet him in the library. Those are some of Len's favorite memories. * Len never paid much attention to his studies and only ended up graduating prep school eventually because of Neer's help studying at home. Even after Neer started at the Academy of Magic, he would still walk Len to and from prep school daily. * Because Len was a dork and didn't have many friends he grew attached to Neer and begged to hang out with him and his friends quite often. * Neer would take him against their mother's wishes to explore the Underworld sometimes -- although they always made sure to remain within Zau'rahel's protected borders or nearby. Rescuing Neer: * Once, during the middle of a still ("night" for Malians), Len noticed his brother in the hallway holding some rope. When he asked Neer what he was up to, he refused to explain and wanted him to go back to bed. * Curious as always, Len snuck behind. He noticed Neer head to the dungeon and followed. However, he had never been in the cellar of the temple before and completely lost track of his brother. Scared and worried, Len cried out for him. A guard heard him and helped him back to his room. * Later in the still, Len heard his mother's upset voice. He crept close enough to the her wing of the palace to overhear without being sent back to his room. He heard Neer'en's voice arguing with the Queen about a girl. * When he overheard his mother's threat to have Neer and the girl executed, Len panicked. He barged into before guards could stop him. Len got in front of his brother begged for his mom not to kill Neer or the girl and to let them go. * Queen Lineer'va loved Len so dearly that she caved to his demands and let them both go but only after exiling Neer'en from the House completely. * Len was heartbroken. After that night, Neer ran away and failed to visit him. Len felt burdened with guilt, knowing that it was completely his fault that his brother got caught and thrown out. He tried to play with his sisters but it wasn't the same at all. "Teenage" years: Neer returns: * After graduation, Len was sent to basic school. Without Neer's help, he did poorly but did manage to make some friends. * Len didn't spend as much time at home anymore and often would hang out in the city with his friends, always hoping to spot his brother. * Decades later, Neer surprised Len by showing up at his school after it let out. He begged for Len's forgiveness for leaving him. Len forgave him instantly, admitting that he felt that he should be apologizing instead. They had an emotional reunion where Neer introduced him to Aun'kiira (his girlfriend at the time). She was the same girl that had been thrown into the streets with Neer years ago. * Since Neer was busy with the Zau'rahel military forces, Len and Kiira both saw less of him. Kiira watched Len sometimes when he was alone in the city. He saw her as an older sister and she was more than happy to fill that role for him. Whenever Neer was around he would share stories from the field and bring gifts for both of them. * For years, Len felt like his life would be alright. Neer sparred with him, Kiira would spoil him, and the three of them traveled and hung out together whenever they could, being careful to keep their friendship a secret. The invasion: * Unfortunately, less than a decade later, everything fell apart. Torduis and Mae'mtor launched a joint invasion to destroy Zau'rahel City. * Len was awakened during the still by a guard who grabbed him and rushed through the corridors of the palace to get him to safety. Len kept demanding to know what was going on but the guard only told him to be quiet. He heard troublesome sounds in the castle. The guard eventually stopped, urging him to keep going and to hide. * Len had to be pushed by the guard to leave them but eventually did as they pleaded and ran. He thought to go to the library and hide. When he arrived, however, the library was aflame and in shambles. Soldiers of the enemy factions grabbed him. Before they killed him, the Queen of Torduis herself, Shri'lara, ordered them to keep him alive. When he demanded to know where his family was she told him simply that they were all dead now and that he belonged to her. * Len was taken along with the other handful of commoners that Torduis claimed as slaves. He was reduced to being a housepet for the Queen of the First House of Torduis. As her personal favorite, he was kept alive and others could only hurt him when Shri'lara granted permission (which she did at times permit). He was imprisoned in the castle most of the time, where he would not be seen by the public. * As he grew, Len endured psychological, physical, and sexual abuse at the hands of Shri'lara and other members of the House. Only a couple of people were actually nice to him and would sneak him treats and apologize for their having to treat him like a dog. * When the Queen thought he was ready, Len was given weapons and forced to fight in Torduis' bloodthirsty colosseum by her orders. The only prior combat training he'd ever received was from sparring with Neer when he was younger. * To make matters worse, he was pitted against people just as helpless as he was (labeled as "criminals") for most of his matches. Many of these people were slaves; some of them commoners from Zau'rahel who recognized his face. Often they would blame him for their situation since they recognized he was a noble and they'd expected Queen Lineer'va to protect their city. He was always the last one to attack when it came to fighting slaves and even it was only an act of self-defense. Whenever both parties refused to fight, his opponent was always executed by another means and he would be blamed for it and receive punishment. * Len became numb to combat and lost track of years that went by. He developed a fear of silence from being caged alone during stills and being kept awake by nightmares. In the present, he has amnesia about what exactly happened to him during his servitude. Adulthood: Leaving the Underworld: * On one of the few occasions where Len was leashed outside, he was finally freed by a stranger who revealed herself as Kiira. He was overjoyed to see her and felt alive for the first time in years. * Kiira explained to him that she escaped Zau'rahel during the war and thought (just as everyone else did) that the entire royal family was slaughtered. She had done her best to survive and eventually joined a resistance group in another city. The resistance fought the tyranny of Gohma's matriarchy in secret. * She told him that she'd heard about his survival from a pair of twin seeresses who were also part of the resistance group. They said that Len was needed in the Overworld. When she'd heard, she volunteered to bring Len to them. * Kiira introduced Len to the seeresses and witnessed as a goddess performed a miracle by channeling power through the twins. Before Len was warped away, Kiira made him promise to take care of himself and never to return to the Underworld. He didn't get a chance to answer her. * Len woke in a field at night in the Overworld. Having been warned by the seeresses that his appearance would be alarming, he remained cloaked and masked and tried to hide in shadows and travel at night. He journeyed through Hyrule until he found a city. There, he ditched his old blades and purchased new ones with rupees that Kiira had given him. He wanted to leave his past behind him but he also had no idea where to start in this world. The seeresses didn't know what exactly it was that he was needed for and Len was worried that he would put their efforts to shame if he didn't find out. * At a popular bar in Valland City he overheard about a competition in Hyrule City where a rare and powerful relic was up for grabs. Feeling led to go there, he went, competed, and ended up giving chase to a ranger who stole the relic. The rest...is still in the works! Category:Characters Category:Browse